


Maybe Wedding Bells Will Ring?

by vigilanteLupusvenisonce



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilanteLupusvenisonce/pseuds/vigilanteLupusvenisonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya is at Eridan's wedding when the one and only Vriska Serket decides to make Kanaya her knew love target. Will things end in wedding bells or catastrophe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Wedding Bells Will Ring?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuna-bee from tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tuna-bee+from+tumblr).



Kanaya sighed, fixing up her best friend's dress as he stands there stressing out over the wedding.  
"Wwhat if he says no? Wwhat if this is a prank!?" Eridan could be quite the dramatic but she knew these insecurities of his stemmed from his paranoia.  
She stood up and crossed her arms. Looking as beautiful as ever in her jade tuxedo with the black formal shirt. "Eridan, Listen To Me; Equius Wouldn't Ever Pull A Prank On You, He Loves You And He Isn't That Childish Too Begin With."  
Eridan snorts a laugh. "Oh you wwouldn't believve the pranks he pulls on April Fools...he's lucky I'm crazy about him." Kanaya shakes her head at him but nods afterwards as she sighs and gives him a hug.  
"Look, Today Is The Big Day And It Isn't Even April Fools. This Is Real, Eridan, You Are Becoming Eridanus Caligulas Zahhak Today And There Isn't Anyone Or Thing Stopping This From Happening. Not Even Your Father" She assured softly before clearing her throat and holding him at arm's length.  
"Now, Repeat After Me; Equius Loves Me And I Am His Forever And Ever More"  
"Equius loves me and I am his forevver and evver more"  
"I Shall Be His Husband And Bind Myself To Him On This Day, He Will Never Lead Me Astray For He Loves Me Too Much For Such"  
"I shall be his husband and bind myslef to him on this day, he wwill nevver lead me astray for he lovves me too much for such"  
Eridan smiled at Kanaya.  
"Thank you, Kan.....Sorry for gettin paranoid...."  
"You've Haven't Done Anything Wrong, Eridan, I'm Proud Of You. Now. Are You Ready To Marry The Man Of Your Dreams?" She smiled at him as he grinned back dorkily and nodded. "Kan I think I might cry, I'm so happy."  
"In Different Scenarios I'd Offer My Shoulder But We Don't Want Your Make-up Running Today" She joked softly. Touching up his make up a bit before returning to making sure the dress was alright.  
Eridan looked toward the fullsize body mirror. Admiring himself, "Do you think Equius wwill like the dress?"  
"Of Course He Will! You Know How Supportive He Is Of You" Kanaya straightened, finished with messing with the dress as her friend nods with a bright smile. "You're right...wwalk me dowwn the aisle like you promised?" Eridan held out his arm and she took it in her own, their arms looped together as they headed for the altar where she would give off her friend and watch someone get married for the second time in her life.  
Her two best friends...Karkat married Dave and Eridan is now marrying someone that he had once hated as well. It's funny how things ended up...Kanaya was sure she and Rose would have gotten married up till she caught someone with their fingers in somebody else after she got back from work early.  
On the other hand, she pushed those thoughts away and was happy for her long time friend. Leading him toward Equius who smiled widely in happiness as his soon to be husband drew closer to him. "You 100k ravishing, my love" The man spoke softly, picking up the Aquarius's hands and kissing the knuckles on both in greeting. Eridan seemed to melt at this action and gave his lover's hands a squeeze.  
Kanaya took her place behind Eridan and nodded to Feferi and Karkat.  
Today seemed to be going swimmingly...till Kanaya caught her eyes.  
The Scorpio stopped chewing on the end of her glasses and looked at the hot virgo dressed up in a jade tuxedo. Oh fuck yes....new target acquired. "Heeeeeeeey Tavrooooooooooos" She whispered. Her ex glaring at her as he leans on Gamzee for protection. "WhAt Do yOu AlL uP AnD mOThErFuCkInG wAnT, sIsTeR?" The Juggalo glared at her intensely.  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Just wanted to inform him that I found someone new to m8ke loooooooooove to me" She cackled softly, doing her best not to interrupt the ceremony so Eridan wouldn't A) kick her out or B) kill her. Unfortunately, the latter option was more likely to happen. Gamzee shook his head, pulling his disabeled lover into his lap and cooing at him lovingly as the two ignored the now annoyed Serket.  
_Nevermind them. Kanaya....been awhile since she's t8lked to me 8 all....perhaaaaaaaaaaaaps I should mess with her again?_ The Scorpio smiled sadistically at the thought. She'd love to get at Kanaya. How she'd go about it is the question.


End file.
